You Are My Hero
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: After her mother's trial, Lena and Kara have gotten into a comfortable routine. What happens when Lena's first ex comes back into town? Angst and fluff.


**You Are My Hero**

"Thank you for bringing doughnuts, Kara. With how today has been, this is a welcomed high dose of sugary goodness." Lean smiled as she took a seat folding one leg under her.

"Well I'm glad I could help. It's never a good idea to eat doughnuts alone." The brunette's soft chuckle made my heart swell.

"True that. Congrats on the new article, by the way. Even if it doesn't deal with me, I enjoy reading what you write. You've come a long way from the first article you wrote. Even then you had a gift with words and that's only gotten better."

A soft blush crept up my neck. "Thank you."

"I'm just giving credit where credit is due." Lena popped a piece of doughnut into her mouth. "These really are the best in town."

"Mmhmm. How have you been? Since the trial you've thrown yourself into work more than usual."

"I wondered when that was going to come up." Lena sighed. "I'm alright. Finding out that I am, in fact, a real Luthor was a shock. I tried looking for my birth mother but it was a dead end. She died in a car crash when I was fifteen." The business woman's voice cracked.

 _I know that look._ "Lena, I'm so sorry. I know she'd be proud of you if she were still here."

"All is well, I suppose." She paused, "How are things on your end?"

"Good. My sister and her girlfriend are doing well. James and Winn are fine. James is slowly being driven insane at CatCo. He never realized how stressful Miss. Grant's job was until now."

"I'm sure." Before Lena could continue, there was a light knock. "Come in." In walked a tall, curvy, redhead who walked with a sway in her hips. Standing, the blood drained from the C.E.O.'s face. "Racheal?"

"Lena, darling, how are you? I saw the trial on the news and had to come check on you." Cupping her cheek, Racheal placed a kiss on Lena's lips. My heart clenched.

"I'm well. And yourself?" _There's something very off with her. I've never seen Lena act like this before._

"Good. Good." The redhead's eyes fell on me. "And you are?"

"Kara." Lena answered quickly. "Kara, this is Racheal Dickens. Racheal, this is Kara Danvers."

"Pleasure to meet you." Her smile was fake as she eyed me.

"I'll leave the two of you alone." Quickly, I dashed out of Lena's office and out of the building. Changing, I flew into the sky. I needed to clear my head. _Who was that and why did she kiss Lena? It wasn't a greeting kiss like they do in certain cultures. It was more than that. Is she an ex or something? What's this feeling in my chest? Disappointment? Jealousy? Ugh! Whatever it is, I don't like it. I can't talk to Alex. She's on a date with Maggie._

Landing at the D.E.O., I brushed past everyone and made my way towards the basement. I needed to get this anger out before it consumed me. It only took a few broken blocks before J'onn came in. "I don't have to be able to read your mind to know this is Lena related." I stopped but kept my back to him. "You have feelings for her, don't you?"

"I don't know. Seeing this Racheal woman...and seeing what she did to Lena…I don't know what to think." I tried to keep my voice from cracking.

"Well, this isn't my area of expertise but, it sounds like you're jealous. Kara, you don't know what happened between them. If anything, there could be nothing between them now."

Finally, I turned. "But she kissed her. And it wasn't on the cheek either."

"There's only one way to find out." His voice was caring.

"I can't." Biting my lip, I turned back to the cement block to hit it a few more times. "I don't know why but I just hate her."

"Racheal?"

"Yes. I mean, I was so close to telling Lena how I felt and then she shows up. I was going to tell her tonight!" The block crumbled.

"Do you think she feels the same way?"

"I don't know. I thought she did but then this…this…person shows up."

J'onn chuckled. "You can call her a bitch. Just not in public. Kara Danvers can say it but Supergirl shouldn't." Helping me to my feet, the Martian continued. "You need to go home and reevaluate things. And no. Don't fly by Lena's apartment and or L-Corp to spy." He paused," Also, no I'm not going to read her mind."

"Damn."

Xxx

Days passed but I couldn't bring myself to answer the phone when Lena called. Knowing that I always looked at my texts and that the first line would show up, the C.E.O. sent a text. _Kara, I'm worried. You won't answer…_ Against my better judgement, I opened the text. _Kara, I'm worried. You won't answer my calls. What's wrong? –L_

 _I can't let her worry about me._ I debated texting back and finally did. _Hey, I've been super busy. Sorry to make you worry. –K_

 _Is something wrong? I'm getting the feeling that you're not telling me the whole truth. –L_ A good minute passed before another message. _Well you're not answering so I assume you're too busy. –L_

"Damn it."

Walking back into CatCo, I groaned inwardly when I saw Racheal talking to James. _Oh please no. I can't handle this._ I tried to turn and duck out but was spotted. "Kara!" Racheal's breathy voice made me twitch.

Putting on a happy face, I turned. "Racheal! What are you doing here?" I held back the urge to throat punch the redhead.

"I'm splendid. Snapper wanted me to look for you." _Oh please, no._ "He wants you to interview me about my company." _Damn._ "Lena said you've got a gift with words."

"Well…Not…,"

"She also said you were far too humble for your own good. Shall we grab coffee and get to it?"

"Sure." _I'm slowly dying inside._ Before following Racheal, I glanced back to James. He cringed.

Entering the small coffee shop, we placed our orders. "Please, let me pay." Racheal insisted as she brought out her Michael Kors wallet. Taking a seat, the older woman spoke. "So, where shall we start?"

"Honestly, I wasn't even briefed about this interview so I'm not sure." I paused, "What company do you run?"

"Dickens Cosmetics. It's a billion-dollar company that I built from the ground up. I hope to go global in the next few years."

 _Lena's better than you. L-Corp is a multibillion-dollar company._ "What made you get into cosmetics?"

"So all women could feel beautiful. No matter how innocent they might be. You know, I'd love to give you a makeover sometime."

 _I hate her. I hate her. I freaking hate her._ "Maybe."

"Just a thought." She paused as a gentleman brought our coffees. Racheal's entire demeanor chanced. "Now, let me ask a question. How exactly do you know Lena?"

 _She's territorial._ "I covered the interview when she created the alien detection device. And since then, all Luthor articles. Over time, we became friends. And you?"

Her brow rose at my matter-of-fact tone. "We dated." It felt like a bomb just exploded in my stomach. "I was her first love when she came out in college. We went our separate ways but I'm back now."

"Interesting." I've never been so happy that my phone rang. "Hello? Alex, what can I do for you? Yes, be right there." Ending the call, I smiled. "I hate to cut this short but I'm needed elsewhere. Thanks for the coffee."

Alex met me by the front desk in the D.E.O. "What's up with you? The tone of your voice was…menacing."

"I need to go destroy something. Join me?"

Following me, my sister tried to keep up. "Will you slow down. What's going on?" Without a word, I started pounding into another cement block. "This is Lena anger. What's up?"

"Her ex is in town and kissed her. Racheal is supposedly Lena's first love. I was going to tell her Alex! I was finally going to tell Lena how I felt and then this redheaded bitch shows up in her office ten seconds before I was going to tell Lena the truth!" Tears streamed down my cheeks as I fell to my knees.

"For you to cuss means a lot." Wrapping me in her arms, Alex held me close. "Does Lena feel the same way about what's her bitch?"

I chuckled softly at my sister's nickname for her. "I don't know but Lena acted totally different when she saw her. To make matters worse, Snapper wants me to interview her."

"Damn. As painful as it is, maybe you should see if there's anything still between them. Tomorrow take her lunch or something."

Sniffling, I leaned back. "Maybe I should."

xxx

Lunch time rolled around and I did what Alex said. Picking up Lena's favorite Chinese order, I made my way to L-Corp. "Kara, it's good to see you." Jess smiled. Her face fell when she saw the food.

"What?"

Just then, Lena's door opened and what's her bitch exited. "Oh, hello there." A smirk played at her lips. "I hate to tell you but Lena's already eaten. But I'm sure _you_ can eat all of that."

I kept my cool until she was gone. "Words of encouragement to not punch her in the face?"

Jess shrugged. "She's a bitch but Lena wouldn't like to visit you in jail. She's a little trigger shy when it comes to that place."

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I huffed. "Please tell me you've not eaten lunch yet."

"No, why?" I placed the bag in front of the woman and knocked lightly. "Oh."

"Come in." I tried to act normal as I walked in. Looking up, Lena's face brightened. "Kara, how are you?" Walking around her desk, the shorter woman hugged me quickly. "Come, take a seat."

We took our normal places on the couch. "I'm fine. You?"

Eyeing me, Lena finally answered. "I'm okay. Work has been stressful. I'm glad you stopped by. Racheal told me you're writing an article about her. I'm sure you'll do her justice like you do me."

"I'll do my best." _Dying. I really am dying inside._

"I'm sorry we got cut off last week. I think you were going to tell me something before we were interrupted." That adorable crinkle formed between Lena's eyebrows.

"Uh…no. It's was nothing really." I fidgeted with my watch.

"Why are you lying to me?" Her defenses rose and my guilt got worse. "Kara, you know I don't do well when people lie to me; especially you. You know my past better than anyone." Hurt was in her eyes.

Casting my gaze downward, I bit my lip. "I'm sorry. It's just...I'm going through something…,"

Placing a hand on my forearm, Lena spoke. "You can tell me." Worry was clear in her voice. "Please look at me?" I did. "Whatever it is, I'm here for you."

"It's…," The phone rang before I could continue.

"I'm sorry. I'm expecting a call from an investor."

"No worries."

Walking to her desk, Lena picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh Racheal." _Of course it's her._ I tried keeping my annoyance hidden. "Yes. We can do dinner. At my place? I suppose so." Clenching my fist, I noticed my knuckles went white. _That's never happened before._ I could feel the brunette's eyes on me. "I need to go. See you at seven." Ending the call, Lena rejoined me. "Sorry about that. Ever since she came back into town, she's insisted on taking up a lot of my free time."

"She wants you back." It came out more of a growl then a statement. I regretted the words immediately.

"What? How do you know that?"

Bowing my head, I tried to keep my voice even. "She told me."

"When?"

"Yesterday at the interview."

"Oh." The room went quiet. "What else did she tell you?"

 _Is that regret in her voice?_ "That you dated in college and she's your first love."

"Well, I wouldn't say first. But the rest is true."

"You're 1 o' clock is here, Miss. Luthor." Jess' voice came over the speaker.

"I'm sorry Kara, but I need to-,"

"It's okay." Before I could walk away, Lena grabbed my wrist turning me around. "Hold on." Picking a Plumaria from the vase on her table, Lena carefully placed it over my left ear. Holding my gaze, she spoke softly. "In the Hindu culture, women wear these to symbolize friendship."

A weak smile made it to my lips. "Always?"

"Always." Pulling me into a hug, Lena squeezed. "See you soon?" We stood there a little longer than a normal hug.

 _I just melt into her._ "Yeah."

I waited until the elevator doors shut to breakdown. Stopping between floors, I slid down the wall and buried my face to muffle the sound of my sobs.

Later that night, Alex came over with ice cream, pizza, and pot stickers. "It's not vegan, I promise." Alex gave me the carton and a spoon. Taking a seat beside me, she continued. "Tell me."

"Racheal invited herself to dinner at Lena's place tonight." Glancing at the clock I continued. "Actually, right about now. When I went to her office, she was leaving and had already brought Lena lunch. And then she proceeded to call me fat."

Alex snorted. "I'm sorry. But someone calling _you_ fat? You're ripped! Any woman would kill to have your muscles. It's just a catty ploy to try and make you back off. Don't give into it."

"But she owns her own company. How can I compete with that?"

"You're her hero. You don't need to compete."

"She was probably just joking when she said that." I hugged a pillow to my chest tightly.

"Kara, anyone who sends a shitload of flowers to your office is saying more than thank you. One order of flowers says "thank you." But seven or ten? I lost count. Says so much more."

"I'm her only friend so she's probably just over doing it."

"I will slap you." Alex became serious. "Speaking of flowers, why do you have one over your ear?"

"Oh, I forgot it was there." Taking it out, I looked at it. "Lena put it there because she saw that I was upset. It means friendship in the Hindu culture."

"That was over your left ear, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

A grin tugged at my sister's lips. "No reason. Just know, Racheal doesn't stand a snowball's chance in Hell with Lena."

Xxx

 _This is probably borderline stalking._ "Jess!"

Looking up from her desk, the woman smiled. "Kara, you're here very early."

"I wanted to bring Lena breakfast. And to talk to you."

"I don't know anything. If I did, I would tell you. That… _woman_ isn't a good person. I don't like her."

My brow creased. "Why don't you like her?"

"For starters, she's rude to you and me. Two, she's arrogant. And three, there's just something about her that dulls Miss. Luthor. She's not as happy when Racheal is around versus when you are."

"Well that makes me feel better."

"Kara!" Lena's voice was bright. "Please tell me you brought food. I woke up late and didn't have time to eat."

Holding up the bag and drink carrier, I smiled. "Of course I brought food."

"You really are a life saver. Good morning, Jess."

"Good morning, Miss. Luthor." I glanced back towards Jess who mouthed "good luck" before I entered Lena's office.

"So, what do I owe this pleasure?" Hanging her purse in the closet, Lena joined me on the couch.

"I just wanted to bring you breakfast since it seems your other meals are being taken care of." _That came out more venomous then I intended. And I think she picked up on it. Great._

"While that might be true, it's not the best food I've had. I enjoy eating healthy, don't get me wrong, but vegan is a little too far for me." I couldn't help but chuckle at the pout Lena had. "Half of the food is disgusting. Especially when all you want is a bacon cheeseburger and loaded French fries. I swear, I will go back to prison if she pours another glass of my favorite wine down the drain."

"That really expensive red you normally have a glass of a few times a week?"

A playful smile tugged at the brunette's lips. "Well, make me sound like an alcoholic why don't you?"

My face started to burn. "I didn't…. That's not what I…,"

"Kara, I know. But yes, that's the one."

"Why would she not like that? It tastes great."

Lena's brow creased. "You've had it before?"

 _Crap!_ "Uh…I always saw it on your drink cart and wondered how it tasted."

"You should have just asked. I would gladly share it with you." Unwrapping a biscuit, Lena took a very un-lady like bite. "God, this is good." I could help but laugh. "Shut up." Gently, she kicked me in the leg. "It's not funny."

"Oh but it is. The great Lena Luthor scarfing down a bacon biscuit." I laughed more when she threw the wrapper at me. I stopped when I noticed a red mark about an inch below her ear. "Uhm…Lena?"

"Hmm?"

"I think you forgot to put makeup on…"

The blood drained from Lena's face and she covered the spot quickly with her free hand. "I…I'm sorry. Uhm…," Rushing to her purse to retrieve her makeup bag, the brunette reapplied cover up. "Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome." I continued to eat. _She's watching me from the mirror. But what was that look she had when I brought it up? And why is she apologizing?_

"Nothing happened." Her voice was serious.

"Lena, what you do in your free time with your girlfriend is your business."

"She's not my girlfriend, Kara." Turning, Lena scoffed. "Why would you think that?" Tension was building in the room.

"Well…she's your first girlfriend, she came into town and kissed you right away, she brings you lunch, invites herself over for dinner, gives you a hicky…. Do I need to go on?"

"You bring me lunch but we're not dating."

"I don't give you hickies either."

"Kara, thank you for breakfast but I think you need to go." Lena's voice was cold. Without a word, I did as she asked and left.

"Kara? Kara?" Jess called after me. "Wait." I finally stopped by the elevators. "What happened?"

"We fought. I stepped over a line that I shouldn't have. My jealousy got the better of me."

"You love her, don't you?"

"You sound a lot like my sister. But, apparently Lena's too preoccupied with that redheaded… _person_ to ever see me more than a friend." My voice cracked as the doors opened.

"I'm sorry, Kara."

Xxx

The next two weeks were horrible. I took a page from Lena's book and sent flowers to her office. I actually sent a ton of flowers to her office hoping she would forgive me. Sadly, I don't think she did.

Finally, my resolve broke and I flew by her office as Supergirl. Before I landed on her balcony, I stopped. Lena sat in her chair, head leaned back, moaning softly, and legs wide open with a certain redhead between them. I was sick. _She's so beautiful but…I missed my chance._ Turning, I flew away. I nearly hit a building when I heard my name ever so faintly coming from Lena's throat. It was far too soft for any human to hear. Hovering, I debated my options: let them finish or twat block, as Alex would say, Racheal and interrupt them. _To hell with it._ Flying back, I landed and changed quickly.

When the elevator doors opened, Jess was about to walk in. "Kara, what are you doing here? It's late."

"Stopping something."

Her brow creased. "So you've heard?"

"Heard what?" My heart started to pound.

"It's rumored that they're back together. But…I honestly don't think Lena's heart is in it. She's been heartbroken since your fight. After you left she cried for hours."

"This stops now." Brushing passed Jess, I stopped myself from kicking in Lena's door. I could hear that she was close and I spoke when she was about to topple over the edge. "Lena, we need to talk."

"Kara?!" Lena's voice squeaked. There was a loud thud followed by a rustling. "Uh…hold on." A moment later, the door opened. "Kara? W-what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize for acting like a child. And I wanted to know if you got my flowers."

Lena's brow creased. "Flowers? What flowers?"

"What? I sent enough to nearly fill up your office."

"I've not gotten any flowers since I ordered my own."

My blood started to boil. " _She_ did this." Brushing past the brunette, I walked to the closet.

"Kara, what are you-," I nearly ripped off the door that Racheal was hiding behind.

"Well, the little reporter has teeth." The redhead stood. "By the way, she's a great lay."

"Racheal!" I took a few steps back to keep myself from doing something I would regret. Lena's eyes fell on me. "Kara…,"

"Get out." My voice was a hiss.

Racheal got in my face but realized I wasn't backing down. "Fine. You can have her. She was a means to and an end anyway."

"You fucking…Get out!" Shrugging, the redhead grabbed her bag and left. I tried to calm down. I really did.

Realizing that I couldn't, Lena wrapped her arms around me from behind. "Kara, it's okay." Her voice was soft. She swayed us side to side until I finally loosened up. "Come here." Turning me, the brunette enveloped me in a strong embrace.

"It's not okay." Reciprocating, I let my chin rest on her shoulder. "She was using you."

"I was using her too. After we fought." Lena paused, "When I didn't see you every other day there was a void that I couldn't fill no matter how much I tried. I think I know what you really wanted to tell me three weeks ago." I stiffened. "Don't do that." Leaning back, the brunette let her hands rest at my waist. "Are you in love with me?" All I did was nod. My face was burning. "Can I hear you say it?"

"Yes, I'm in love with you."

A breathtaking smile made its way to Lena's face. "I want to kiss you but I feel like I need to take a bath in Lysol first."

"Yeah…I heard…before I walked in."

Lena chuckled at the look of disgust on my face. "If it helps, I never actually kissed her." Green eyes drifted to my lips a second before returning to my gaze. "I love you, Kara. It wasn't at first sight like everyone thinks it happens. But it was more of a familiarity. You've always been there for me no matter what. That means the world to me." Another pause, "You mean the world to me."

"Stop. Please, stop." My cheeks hurt from smiling. "If you keep saying stuff like that, I'm going to say, "to hell with it" and kiss you."

Chuckling, Lena drew me back in for a hug. "It's late. Why don't you come home with me? Just so we can have breakfast in the morning."

"An overnight breakfast date?" Before Lena could answer, my stomach growled.

"Or, I can make breakfast now…," All I did was smile. "Let's go home."

Xxx

Opening my eyes, I was met by loving green ones. "Hey." _I could get lost in her eyes and I would be fine with that._ "How long have you been awake for?"

"Not long." Tucking a stray curl behind my ear, Lena kissed my forehead.

Before she could move back, I captured her lips with mine in a gentle kiss. "You've showered and brushed your teeth since last night in your office."

"You are incredible." Cupping my face, Lena caressed cheek with her thumb. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Biting my lip, I sighed looking down. "Not really. Just…if another ex comes into town, can I have Supergirl drop her off in the middle of nowhere?"

A genuine laugh escaped the brunette's throat. "Kara, no. That would be bad P.R. for both of us." She paused, "You and me." I started to argue, only to be cut off. "Don't. I saw you outside my window last night."

"I hated lying to you."

"Well, now you don't have to." Dipping her head, Lena captured my lips in a passionate kiss. "Supergirl or not, Kara Danvers, _you_ are still my hero."


End file.
